wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Stara baśń: Tom trzeci: Rozdział XXX
Z dala już widać było, jak gromady trupy układały stosami i pagórki z nich rosły, które mogiłami pokrywano. Roili się tam ludzie, a choć praca smutną była, śpiewali pieśni, wznosili okrzyki. - Gdzie odgróżki wasze, o rodzie zbójecki? Gdzie wasze zwycięstwo i łupy a jeńce? Garść ziemi na oczy, oszczep w piersi się tłoczy, to wasza zapłata... Żony stoją w progu, na powrót czekają, wypatrują oczy, wypłaczą źrenice. Wrócą wilkołakami krew ssać ze swych braci. I sypali, śpiewając, mogiły, mieniając się cały dzień, sypali drugi, sypali trzeci, aż ziemia litościwa wszystkich pokryła. Na stosach poczestnych spalono Polan, których ciała osobno złożono. Gdy pole oczyszczone zostało, a wiatr odniósł dymy ze zgliszczów, u brzegów jeziora zebrał Piastun wojewodów i starszyznę. - Gdzie pierwsze zwycięstwo, tam będzie stolica, tam gród... takom rzekł, tak się stanie. Ano jeszcze nie pora okopy sypać i drzewo zwozić, póki nasi nie powrócą pomstę wziąwszy. Nie pora okopy sypać i drzewo w zrąb kłaść, dopóki Leszków nie pobierzemy w niewolę, aby nas sąsiadów nie zmawiali. Niech gromady spoczną, niech dzidy nowe i oszczepy zasmolą... Naszych nie widać od granicy, pójdziemy i my na Pomorze i na Leszki. Wolę kneziowską przyjęto ochotnie, do oszczepów jęli się wszyscy. W chacie Mirszowej, znowu naprędce skleconej z nie dopalonych szczątków, gościł kneź - bartnik u starego zduna. Stali tak dzień i dwa, a na trzeci wojewodowie przyszli się opowiedzieć, iż łodzie i oszczepy do pochodu gotowi. Czwartego rano ruszyć mieli. We wszystkich ziemiach i gromadach z Leszków nie było nikogo, ani Bumir, ani żaden spowinowacony z nimi na wojnę przeciw synom Chwostka ciągnąć nie chciał. Zostawiono ich w pokoju, krew swej krwi nie bije. O świtaniu czwartej doby, gdy na obozowisku gwarno być poczynało, ze wzgórza od lasów ukazała się drużyna w kilkanaście. koni. Bumir przodem jechał, a za nim Leszkowie. Ściśnięci w kupkę, posuwali się milczący, z pochmurnymi czołami, oczyma spuszczonymi, nie pozdrawiając nikogo. Nikt też ich słowem ni ręką nie witał. Obejrzawszy się wokoło dojechali do chaty, przy której wojewodowie już na koniach stali. Tu zatrzymawszy się zsiedli. Czterej wojewodowie zmierzyli ich oczyma srogimi, ale Bumir też wzroku nie spuścił. Skinął na swoich i kołpaków nie zdejmując weszli do chaty, w której Piastun za stołem siedział chleb łamiąc czarny. Stanęli przed nim rzędem, Bumir na przodzie. - Znacie nas - rzekł. - Leszki jesteśmy, dawni jak wy na tej ziemi ojczyce. - A dziś kmieci, jeszcze starszych na tej ziemi ojczyców, nieprzyjaciele - odrzekł Piastun. Bumir tchnął ciężko. - Nie mów tak - zaczął z dumą - krew naszą przelewaliście wy pierwsi. - Nie, myśmy własną mścili - mówił Piastun spokojnie - przelewał ją Leszek, Pepełek stary i młody... napili się jej dużo, nimeśmy ją pomścić mogli. Bumir popatrzał na swoich. - Gorzej niż krew, wy nam wiece nasze, zbory i swobody wziąć chcieliście, a tych my odebrać nie damy. Po ojcach to spuścizna. - Piastunie - odezwał się Bumir porywczo - my do was idziem dziś nie z waśnią, nie z gniewem a żalami, ale z pokojem. - Mówcie, z czym idziecie - rzekł kneź. - Pokój niesiemy i zgodę - ciągnął Bumir. - Mieściliśmy się od wieków na ziemi jednej, żyli z sobą i łączyli. Stało nam dla wszech powietrza, wody i chleba. Chcecie Leszków ród wytępić i wygubić do szczętu? Mówcie! - Leszki nas z obcymi najeżdżają - rzekł Piastun. - Poczęli sobie synowie Pepełka jak wrogi, wojujemy jak z wrogami. - Ojca mścili i matkę, a krew rodzica świętą jest dla dzieci - mówił Bumir. - Mają już dosyć tej, którą przelali? - spytał Piastun. - My pokój niesiemy - powtórzył Bumir - pokój uczyńmy i poprzysiężmy sobie na ogień święty, na "kamień w wodę". Leszkowie i kmiecie niech żyją w zgodzie. Dajcie powrócić Pepełka synom i siedzieć na swej ziemi i nam też wszystkim, co do ich rodu należym, mir dajcie.. Zadumał się Piastun głęboko. - A dlaczego wy prosicie za nich? - nie ci, co nam wprzódy wojnę i niepokój nieśli? - Przyjdą i oni - rzekł prędko Bumir. - Niech przyjdą swobodnie - niech staną przede mną i starszyzną, i kmieciami, niech rzekną, czego chcą. Nie złoży się mir, damy im odejść całym. Dziś iść mieliśmy ku granicy - stoimy tu i czekać będziemy, jeżeli mir i zgoda z nimi przyjść mają. Bumir ręki chciał na to, co mówił Piastun, i kneź mu rękę dał przy świadkach. - Idźcie - rzekł - i przywiedźcie ich. Z tym odeszli Leszkowie w pokoju, na koń siedli i jechali wśród ludzi nie zaczepiani ręką ni słowem. Piastun za nimi wyszedł w podwórko ku wojewodom. - Widzieliście ich - rzekł - zgodę nam przynoszą, radźcie, co czynić mamy. Szmer powstał między starszyzną i wojewodami. Zapaleńszym wojny się chciało, innym kary srogiej na całym rodzie, niektórzy ani słowu, ani przysiędze wiary nie dawali. Zasępiły się twarze na samą tę wzmiankę, aby wojsko od pochodu wstrzymać, czekając na obozowisku. Piastun po raz pierwszy spotkał się z ludźmi, co inaczej chcieli niż on poczynać - rzekł jednak spokojnie: - Wstrzymamy pochód - a gdy przyjdą Leszkowie, radźcie wszyscy - ja słuchać będę i wybiorę, co słuszna. Posłańców wnet rozpuszczono po obozie i ludzie znów przy ogniskach się pokładli, ale mruczało wielu. Z wojewodów żaden nierad był zgodzie, Myszkowie jątrzyli przeciw Leszkom, zemsty się ich na sobie obawiając. Piastun milczał. Dzień jeden i dwa, i trzy nikogo nie było; zwiększało się szemranie, wielu odzywało się, iż Leszkowie na czasie tylko zyskać chcieli i kłamstwem starego bartnika podeszli. Kilku z wojewodów i starszyzn wyrzuty poczęli robić kneziowi, iż się dał oszukać, ale na to nie odpowiadał. Domagano się rozkazów do wystąpienia w pole, rzekł im krótko i spokojnie, że stać będą, póki on im iść nie każe. Piątego poranku już nie maleńka gromadka, ale orszak okazały Leszków na drodze od lasu się ukazał. Nieśli stanicę swoją z potworą smoczą nad głowami. Środkiem jechali Leszek i Pepełek, dwaj bracia - odziani skromnie i bez oznak kneziowskich, za nimi Bumir i co było do krwi i rodu należącego. Ciągnęli tak poważnie, w milczeniu, ściśniętą ławą jedną aż pod chaty, tu stanęli gromadnie w milczeniu. Z dala ich już ujrzawszy Piastun wojewodów zwołał i starszyznę. Sam wdział siermięgę starą, miecz tylko przypasawszy do boku. A że do rady kołem zasiadać było potrzeba, kazał dla siebie, jak panna młoda, na pamięć, że bartnikiem był, ul postawić wywrócony na siedzenie. Wojewodowie zaś wdzieli każdy z sukni i oręża, co kto najlepszego miał. Z dzidami w dłoni, w kołpakach, opończach, przy mieczach i obuchach otoczyli knezia dokoła. Z obu stron nieufnie, długo niechętnymi mierzono się oczyma. Leszkowie powoli podszedłszy stanęli, a Bumir przed nich do rozmowy wystąpił. - Oto jesteśmy - zaczął - przychodzimy z mirem i zgodą. - Radźmy, jako je uczynić mamy - odparł Piastun - niechaj starszyzna daje swe głosy. Jeszcze po sobie patrzali, gdy z drugiej strony przez ciżbę nagromadzoną, która się temu widokowi przypatrywała ciekawie, przecisnęli się dwaj goście obcy, ci sami, co już po trzykroć w stanowczych zjawiali się chwilach, zbliżając się z poszanowaniem do Piastuna. Ten ujrzawszy ich powstał z ula, na którym siedział, witać ich idąc. Zdumieni, poczęli go pytać zaraz, co to była za narada i zbiegowisko. - Waśń to domowa dwu rodów na jednej ziemi siedzących - odezwał się kneź stary. - Dużo ona już nas krwi kosztowała. Dziś Leszkowie nam pokój niosą i zgodę, żądając miru i ręki. - A wy? - zapytał gość młodszy. - Starszyzna radzić będzie - wnijdźcie, usiądźcie, słuchajcie, a głosy swe dajcie... Szli tedy pobratymcy owi do koła, których gdy poznano i przypomniano, wszyscy ich uprzejmie witając cieszyli się z mężów onych do swej rady. Odezwali się potem najgorętsi, którym słowo usta paliło, ze słowami groźby i wyrzutów przeciw Leszkom, ciskając im w oczy winę ojca i zarzucając, że znowu sobie panowanie przywłaszczyć chcieli. Niektórzy, szczególniej z Myszków, występowali gwałtownie, niepomiarkowanie, złość swą wywierając na nienawistny ród. Zaczęli jątrzyć a podpalać, twarze bladły i ręce drgały u mieczów, gdy wśród wrzawy młodszy z gości wstał i prosił, aby mu jako druhowi słowo rzec było wolno. - Jesteśmy goście i przychodnie - rzekł - ale w waszej mowie wspólna wszystkim nam matka przemawia do wnętrzności każdego z nas. Mężowie zacni, uspokójcie serca wasze, podajcie sobie dłonie, przebaczcie urazy, zapomnijcie krzywd, żyjcie zgodnie. Sami mówicie, że szeroka ziemia wszystkim starczy i wykarmi. Macie wspólnych nieprzyjaciół obcej mowy i plemienia, przeciwko którym bronić się powinniście. Komuż na korzyść pójdą waśnie i walki, jeżeli nie wrogom, którzy z nich będą korzystać? Nie lepiejże podać sobie dłonie? Bronić wspólnymi siłami! Uczyńcie pokój i zgodę, uczyńcie! Mówił tak długo i gorąco gość obcy, a choć zrazu starszyzna się burzyła i szemrała, miał taki dar trafiania do duszy, iż się ludzie z wolna uśmierzali, uspokajali, łagodnieli i z lica im już widać było, że się skłaniali do przejednania. I rzekł Bolko Czarny pierwszy: - Niechaj więc stanie zgoda i mir między nami, ale jakąż nam dacie załogę i pewność, że dochowacie miru, gdy my go wam przyrzeczemy? Dziadowie lub stryjowie niemieccy Pepełków zmówią się jutro na nas, gdy lud rozpuścim, i wojnę nam wniosą... - Siedzimy i my, a siedzieć będziemy rozbrojeni wśród was - odezwał się Bumir - głowy nasze każdego czasu są załogiem. - Któż zaręczy - dodał Myszko - że miasto braterstwa, którego żądacie dziś, jutro nie zapragniecie panowania? - Uczynimy uroczystą przysięgę na "kamień w wodę" - odparł Bumir. - Cóż więcej dać możemy nad słowo, głowy i przysięgę? Szły narady i powtarzały się głosy rożne, a Piastun słuchał w milczeniu i goście obcy także, dopóki się nie przebrało słów i przypomnień gorzkich. Natenczas wstał z kmiecia kneź i rzekł: - Idźmy więc do jeziora świętego, niech każdy z nas weźmie kamyk na znak przysięgi i rzuci go wobec bogów na dno wody mówiąc, jak zwykli byli ojcowie nasi: "Jak kamień w wodę, niech przepadną w niepamięć waśnie i nieprzyjaźnie nasze". Jak kamień w wodę! - Jak kamień w wodę! - zawołali uroczyście Leszkowie wszyscy głosem jednym. Wojewodowie i starszyzna milczała, lecz kneź spojrzał na nich nakazująco i odezwał się biorąc kamyk u nóg sowich: - Idźmy wszyscy. Ruszyli więc Leszkowie przodem, za nimi wojewodowie i Piastun ze starszyzną pochodem uroczystym nad brzeg jeziora niosąc wszyscy kamyki w rękach, a przyszedłszy nad wodę, gdy kneź pierwszy kamień rzucił, cisnęli je wszyscy z okrzykiem wielkim i radosnym, którym się rozległa okolica. Zaczęto potem dłonie sobie podawać i stała się chwila wesela, gdy poszła wieść po gromadach, że wojny nie będzie więcej, a zgoda i pokój panować mają u Polan, między Leszkami i kmieciami na dawnym zakonie żyć mającymi po bratersku. Synowie Chwostkowi, choć im bolesną i upokarzającą była ta zgoda, bo dawniej panując, dziś się kłaniać musieli i ulegać - przyjęli ją i milczeli. Inaczej ród by się ich wyrzekł cały. Żywili też może jakąś nadzieję, iż rzeczy się później lepiej dla nich obrócą. Legło wszystko, jak stało, obozem nad jeziorem, a czeladź posłano po dworcach kmiecych, aby ze stad i komór, co potrzeba dla uczty wspólnej przywiozła. Święto zgody razem i zakładziny grodu obchodzić miano. Pierwszego dnia czekali wszyscy w polu, szałasy i szatry skleciwszy, drugiego dopiero uroczystość rozpocząć się miała. Słano więc po gęślarzy i śpiewaków starych, i wróżbitów, po Wizuna na Lednicę i ogień święty dla zapalenia pierwszego ogniska, po wodę ze źródła świętego. A gdy się to działo, jak po dwakroć wprzódy, i teraz znikli nie postrzeżeni goście obcy. Nadszedł tedy dzień zakładzin grodu, a słońce wstało jasne i wesołe, aby mu przyświecać. Piast ze starszyzną, wojewodami, gęślarzami i wróżbitami wyciągnął w pole, gdzie, starym obyczajem, parą wołów czarnych oborać miano granice przyszłego grodu. Lecz stało się, że gdy o wszystkim zawczasu miano staranie, o wołach, i pługu nie pamiętał nikt i teraz dopiero postrzeżono, iż ich brakło. Frasunek był wielki. Wtem, gdy się tak rozbiegają na wsze strony oczyma szukając człowieka, co by zaradził na to, patrzą, na polu stoi bezpański pług nowy, parą wołów czarnych zaprzężony i czeka na pana, przewrócony do góry. Przyszedł tedy doń ze śpiewającymi pieśni gęślarzami Piast i starszyzna, kmiecie z Leszkami pomieszani - ujął go w rękę, odwrócił, zapuścił w ziemię, a woły, jakby nań czekały tylko, iść poczęły wolnym krokiem odwalając skibę czarną i lśniącą. Wtem, jak owego dnia walki, dwa ptaki białe ukazały się wysoko, lecąc nad głową orzącego, a dwa bociany, z obu stron pługa idąc, towarzyszyły mu nie trwożąc się ani śpiewem, ani gromadami ludu. Szli wszyscy za pługiem Piastunowym i kneziowską pierwszą skibą, którą wyorawszy na staję, najstarszemu po sobie oddał kneź pług rzekąc: - Skiba moja pierwszą niech będzie, ale nie jedyną; niech się wszelka siła składa na gród i stolicę; niech każdy do pługa ręki przyłoży, aby robota była zgodną i silną. - Łado! - wykrzyknęły gromady. Wziął tedy najstarszy z wojewodów pług naprzód po kneziu, po nim drudzy aż do ostatniego, dalej, kto chciał i mógł się docisnąć, choć na chwilę pługa dotykał. Tak oborano dokoła gród przyszły, zostawując tylko miejsce jedno na wrota. Na wzgórzu nad jeziorem zapalono ogień święty z Lednicy przyniesiony, gdzie już przywiezione podwaliny na przyszły dwór kneziowski złożone były. A było obyczajem prastarym, iż dla odegnania złych duchów ofiarą, domy, dwory i chaty zawsze "na głowy" zakładano. Komu na inną nie stało, koguta zabijał pod pierwszą belkę. I tu więc dwunastu jeńców niemieckich stało już w pogotowiu dać głowy pod podwaliny, gdy ujrzano, iż w miejscu, które odkopano, leżała moc wielka ludzkich kości, co za najlepszą wróżbę ogłosił Wizun i życia jeńców nie potrzebowano, gdyż ofiarę sam los Kneźnu już przed laty zgotował. Padły więc belki na to zgliszcze prastare i zrąb się zarysował na ziemi. W pośrodku jego już wystawiony był stół, ręcznikami szytymi pokryty, chleb leżał na nim, aby go doma nie brakło. Gdy zrąb założony został i progi, a pierwszy człowiek miał je przestąpić, wpędzono przodem barana i tego u progu zabito na ofiarę, po czym wszedł bezpiecznie kneź, a za nim starszyzna. Zaczęto częstować wszystkich, ktokolwiek przyszedł, karmiono i pojono dzień cały i noc całą przy śpiewaniu pieśni i radości wielkiej. Nazajutrz gromady wojsk rozpuszczać zaczęto po dworach i chatach, odprawiać wojewodów z nimi, zostawując tylko małą część dla obrony nowego grodu i osoby nowego knezia. Szły one śpiewając po lasach i błogosławiąc pokój, który po najazdach i burzy zaświtał. Około grodu natychmiast ludzie się krzątać zaczęli, wznosić szybko chaty i budować. Nie tylko dla knezia, ale dla drużyny jego stawały dwory nad Jeleniem i w pobliżu zamku, tak że w oczach prawie rosła nowa osada, która już tu raz niegdyś wedle podań istnieć miała. Piastun zaś, dopóki dwór dlań nie był skończony, w prostym szałasie przebywał, do starej swej chaty leśnej dojeżdżając niekiedy, po której tęsknił zawsze. Gdy wreszcie dach stanął i drzwi zawrzeć było można, a na ognisku naniecić ognia, przywieziono znad Gopła wszystkie mienie Piastunowe na gród nowy, aby pierwsze ubóstwo jego i prostota obyczaju zawsze jemu i potomstwu przypominała, iż ze stanu kmiecego wyniesionym został. Chociaż płaszcz kneziowski i czapkę włożył stary, w komorze swej siermięgę wieszał, aby mógł na nią patrzeć, pod oknem malowanego dworu ul kazał postawić, aby mu jego barcie leśne przypominał. A na wiosnę stała się rzecz dziwna: bocian, który na chacie starej mieszkał, gniazdo na dworcu założył. Syna też jedynego, Ziemowita, tak chował ojciec, aby obyczaju ziemiańskiego nie zapominał i na równi z ubogimi mógł życie małym opędzać - pracy, głodu, znoju i zimna się nie lękając. Pozostaje nam tylko dopowiedzieć o losach Domana i Dziwy, które się też wkrótce rozstrzygnęły. Gdy się kmiecie po dworach rozjechali, a Doman też powrócił do siebie - chodził długo a myślał, co ma począć, aby albo z serca zbyć dziewczynę, albo ją znowu porwać i uwieźć, a w domu panią uczynić. Dobek leżał jeszcze na Lednicy ze swą raną, powoli do zdrowia i sił przychodząc; zajrzeć więc do niego miał powód druh i nikt tym odwiedzinom dziwić się nie mógł. Lecz nie wybrał się sam... Najodważniejszych z czeladzi swojej dobrał kilku i kazał jechać z sobą. Właśnie Kneźno i gród ściągnęły tam na brzegi znaczny napływ ludu, cieśli i robotnika. Piastun też dozierał, jak się osada wznosiła. Przybywszy więc Doman znalazł więcej świadków, niż mu było potrzeba, i musiał szukać brzegu dalej samotniejszego, skąd by na Lednicę popłynął. Dobrano między wzgórzami jeziora łachę okrytą trzcinami i zaroślami, wśród których konie stanęły. Rybacy czółen dostarczyli i Doman dnia jednego pod wieczór puścił się samoszóst na Lednicę, ludziom wprzódy nakazawszy, co czynić mają. Przybito w takim miejscu poza chramem, gdzie rzadko kto dopływał - i tu ludzie czółna w trawach wysokich pochowali, a Doman pieszo naprzód udał się do chaty Wizuna. Ten, skoro go spostrzegł, wstał, ręce doń wyciągnął, bo kochał zawsze wychowańca i radował mu się wielce. Nie wątpił też, iż przybył dla zobaczenia Dobka, który choć jeszcze dobrze nogą nie władał, na próg już mógł wynijść i o kiju się przechadzać. Gdy się potem stary oddalił, Doman przyznał się przyjacielowi, z czym przybywał. - Starego - rzekł - gdy powróci, zabawiajcie, a choćbyście krzyk jaki usłyszeli, starajcie się, aby rychło za mną pogonić nie mógł, dopóki łodzie moje nie odbiją od brzegu. Złożę okup do chramu za nią, jakiego zażądają, a wziąć ją muszę. Krwią ją sobie kupiłem. Ponieważ ku wieczorowi się miało, szedł więc Domen do chramu, gdzie się Dziwę znaleźć spodziewał, bo najczęściej przy ogniu przesiadywała. Tu jej nie było. Wybiegł więc co rychlej, szukając u wyjścia około ogródka, niemal cały ostrów przetrząsając, a nie śmiejąc jednak nikogo zapytać o nią. Już mrok padać zaczynał, gdy w końcu z dala postrzegł ją idącą nad brzegiem jeziora i pośpieszył do niej Doman. Poznawszy go chciała zrazu Dziwa przyśpieszyć kroku, aby się z nim sam na sam nie spotykać, ale chłopak tak zręcznie zaszedł jej drogę, że mu się wymknąć nie mogła. Wolała tedy stanąć, aby mu nie okazać, że się go lękała: Doman podszedł do niej nie witając nawet, jakby ją wczoraj dopiero widział. Złożyło się tak szczęśliwie, iż właśnie od miejsca tego nie opodal stały ukryte łodzie; przystąpiwszy więc Doman w milczeniu - myślał już tylko, jakby ją w tamtą pokierować stronę, aby nie obawiając się pogoni mógł ją schwyciwszy do łodzi zanieść, nimby ludzie nadbiegli. - Po Dobka przybyłem tu - odezwał się wesoło - ale on biedny, jeszcze się nie wylizał z rany. Źleście go tu pilnowali. - Pilnował go stary Wizun, Nenia i ja - odezwała się cicho Dziwa - ale ranę miał srogą, może od jadowitego oszczepu, która się długo goić nie chciała. - Moja, choć na piersi, daleko się rychlej zamknęła! - rzekł Domen. Dziwa oczy spuściła i zamilkła. On zbliżył się ku niej - zaczęła się więc cofać ku brzegowi i szli tak kilka kroków. Strach jakiś widocznie ją ogarniać zaczynał - oglądała się, czy kto nie nadejdzie i którędy by od niego uciec mogła. Tymczasem szła nad brzegiem a on coraz przysuwał się bliżej. O kilka kroków postrzegł Doman głowę jednego z ludzi swych, który ostrożnie podniósłszy się z sitowia, podglądał i słuchał - kto się zbliżał. Dokoła jakoś pusto było i w chwili gdy Dziwa, uniósłszy nieco fartuch, puścić się miała uciekać, Doman przyskoczył, porwał ją wpół, podniósł od ziemi, a choć krzyknęła, wołając ratunku, biegł z nią wprost do czółna swego. Ludzie już gotowi czekali. Przez wodę rzucił się ku nim, niosąc ją na ramionach łamiącą ręce, skoczył do czółna, które przymocowane było do dwóch mających je ciągnąć za sobą - i kazał odbijać od brzegu. Dziwa oczy zakrywszy płakała, ale się nie wyrywała Domanowi; upadła na dno łodzi osłaniając twarz ze wstydu. Pierwszy jej krzyk znać posłyszała Nenia, gdyż wnet zjawiła się u brzegu, gdy już o mroku czółna ze trzcin i zarośli na czyste wody wypływały. Nie mogła dostrzec nic z dala oprócz łodzi, które szybko uciekały. Stała więc słuchając i patrząc na próżno - gdy i stary Wizun, czegoś się domyślający może, nadążył. Ten bystrym okiem wnet dopatrzył i odgadł, co się stało, i kij podniósł, grożąc, do góry. Ale czółna pędziły, co starczyły wiosła, i wkrótce znikły w mroku wieczora. Nocą już Doman dowiózł narzeczoną do lądu. Płakała ciągle, milczała, ale się nie opierała temu, co za dolę i przeznaczenie swe uważała. Wiózł ją więc z sobą na koniu - nie do własnego dworu, ale do chaty Wiszów, choć nic nie mówił jej o tym. Z domu rodzicielskiego brać ją chciał, aby nie mówiono, że porwał dziewkę po rozbójniczemu. Gdy nad ranem zza łez patrząc ujrzała Dziwa znaną okolicę, usta jej się rozśmiały i zapłakane poweselały oczy. Spojrzeniem cichym podziękowała Domanowi. Ranek był jesienny, chłodny, gdy u wrót zagrody stanęli. Na podwórku u studni czerpała wodę Żywia i bratowe, we drzwiach Ludek sposobił się wyjść na łowy. Gdy ujrzeli nadjeżdżających i poznali Domana wiozącego niewiastę z twarzą zakrytą, wszyscy się ku nim rzucili. Wtem Dziwa skoczyła na ziemię i zapomniawszy o wszystkim, ręce podnosząc witać zaczęła swoich, rozrzewniona i szczęśliwa. Dwie siostry rzuciły się sobie na szyję z krzykiem radości - bratowe cisnęły się ją witać - brat biegł pytać, co się stało. Doman zsiadł u wrót. - Ludku, bracie - rzekł. - Siostrę wam odwożę, los mi ją przeznaczył, moją być musi, ale ją chcę mieć z rąk waszych i spod ojcowskiej strzechy. Sprawcie więc wesele i pobłogosławcie! Dziwa twarz zarumienioną tuliła na siostry ramionach, płacząc i śmiejąc się razem. Ludek z drugim bratem, który wybiegł z chaty, w ręce klaskali. Przyszły więc wprędce swaty, sproszono drużbów, przyjechał w królewskim orszaku pan młody, sprawiono wesele, na którym siedem dni goście jedli, pili, śpiewali, skakali i weselili się. I ja tam byłem, miód, piwo piłem, bo każda stara baśń tak się przecie kończyć powinna. Tom 03 Rozdział 30